


(J禁) My Swing Girl

by mapponheaven



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapponheaven/pseuds/mapponheaven
Summary: ※My Jam Lady的番外，更精確一點是橫子視角(相關：【亮橫】My Jam Lady )※CP：BJ(百合)/音樂大學學生錦子&芭蕾舞伶橫子；OOC+經不起考據的設定；都OK的話請往下↓





	(J禁) My Swing Girl

**Author's Note:**

> ※2017/09/20發表於Blogger、Lofter

§ Scene 0

 

在德國有個古老傳說：在婚禮前不幸死去的少女，無法獲得安息的靈魂化作妖精「薇麗」，每當午夜降臨時，便成群結隊在森林裡徘徊，引誘年輕男子一同共舞，直到他們精疲力盡而死。這段故事後來成為了芭蕾舞劇《吉賽兒》的藍本。而化為薇麗、流落在深林中的妳，是否在等待著誰？

 

 

§ Scene 1

 

仔細地為磨出繭的腳趾纏上透氣膠帶與繃帶，再套上白色韻律褲襪，拉起淺水藍舞衣背後的拉鍊，稍稍整了整過膝的紗裙。鏡中猶帶稚氣的臉孔抹了淡妝，花飾別在烏黑亮麗的秀髮，那是十四歲的橫子扮演吉賽兒的模樣。

 

中學時期的某次舞蹈教室發表會上，老師給橫子她們班挑選的劇目是阿道夫‧亞當所作的《吉賽兒》；同時，那也是橫子第一齣擔任女主角的劇碼。或許是女主角這個身分帶來了龐大重量，橫子總覺得自己怎樣都跳得不完美，情緒表現力也好、舞蹈技術力也好，橫子認為她的肢體所描摹的畫面仍缺少了些什麼，可是她卻找不到能填補那些不足之處的元素。

 

痛覺與痠澀自腳尖蔓延至腿部，連續旋轉帶來的暈眩入侵至腦門，倦意沿著神經漂移到身體各個角落，小提琴輕快的樂音與明快靈活的舞步，在反覆苦練中蒙上了愈來愈濃的灰色。她就像迷失在森林裡尋不到出路，不斷試探每道穿透樹梢的光線是不是連結出口的線索，卻是一而再再而三地錯過。

 

 

但橫子也記得在舞蹈教室的一角有雙明亮純真的眼睛在守望她，在她練得疲累不已的時候，回頭看向那雙眼睛，彷彿從低落沉甸的灰暗空間之中被解救出來。還對芭蕾舞蹈不甚了解、只是純粹想黏在她身邊的錦子，有種不可思議的療癒力量，像是棲息在水邊的螢火蟲，為她點亮了道標，幫她尋回被遺落在盲點的信心，得以繼續向前。

 

發表會當天，站在舞台上沐浴於炫目燈光下的她，很快地在觀演人群中發現了錦子。橫子只覺胸口盈滿了暖意，忘卻了戰戰兢兢的緊繃感，所跳的每一個動作都比平常更加行雲流水，恍惚間、整齣劇便落幕了。謝幕後打理收拾好一切的橫子，一走出休息室的門，便聽到了熟悉又稚嫩的嗓音喚著她。

 

「姊姊(歐內醬)！」記憶中那個身高還不及自己胸前的錦子，在演出結束之後，一蹦一跳地跑向換下舞衣並卸好妝的橫子。「剛才歐內醬跳《吉賽兒》的樣子，真的好厲害、好漂亮喔！」晶亮的下垂眼寫滿了誠摯的讚美和憧憬，看得讓橫子雙頰不禁有些泛紅。

 

「謝謝。」心頭上的喜悅轉化為一句羞澀而簡短的回應。

 

當時仍直率單純的錦子，臉上所掛的燦爛笑容有著沁心的、水果糖似的甜意，小小的手牽著橫子的手腕，兩人緩緩地走向雙方家人等候她們的會場門口。不知從何處響起的弦樂旋律繚繞在正要穿越的大廳，躍動的音符愈發地清晰與靠近，而周遭景物也漸漸失去了色彩，等到自家房間的天花板在晃眼間闖入了視線，橫子才發覺自己已從夢境中醒來。

 

關掉了設定的手機鬧鈴，橫子從床舖上坐起身子，凝視透過白蕾絲窗簾灑落在地板上的曙光。一旁書桌上的月曆圈畫著今天的日期，娟秀的字跡寫著「《天鵝湖》公演首日」的字樣。

 

「加油吧。」橫子呢喃地說道。

 

 

§ Scene 2

 

早晨的空曠排練室中，目前只有橫子的身影。

 

白金色的緞面舞鞋撐起了足尖，纖瘦的腳背凹成內斂優美的弧形，力量由腳尖經過腳踝、再到小腿與大腿連成一線，橫子向前平移了幾步後點起了細碎而密連的步伐，又大步跳躍，以單腳踮立旋轉後將另一條腿向後高高抬起。黑色韻律服包覆的腰肢和背脊拉得挺直，肩胛骨上的背肌施力帶動雙臂向外延展，像是停駐在鮮花上的青條鳳蝶緩慢張開原先闔起的翅翼。

 

來到排練室門口的大倉所見到的景象便是如此，專注於舞蹈中的橫子讓他的寒喧問候遲疑了幾秒。「...早。」

聽見大倉的聲音而暫停動作的橫子朝門口看了一眼。「早。」

 

簡短招呼過後兩人沒有任何的對話，各自投入暖身或練習之中。橫子繼續雕琢白天鵝奧傑塔的獨舞，而大倉在一旁安靜地拉伸自己的筋骨，再跳了幾組基礎熱身舞步，接著才進入到正式演出的編舞。在齊格飛獨舞的練習告一段落之後，大倉目光投向靠著鏡面坐在地板上的橫子，而後走近正在喝水稍作休憩的對方。

 

「咦，今天不是香蕉汁嗎？」大倉很乾脆地盤起腿坐在橫子面前。「平常都是香蕉汁的說。」

「嗯。早上出門前不小心忘記了，大概是因為公演覺得緊張吧。」橫子直視著大倉的眼睛說道。

 

練舞時飲用香蕉汁是橫子從學生時代起養成的習慣，緣起是與錦子的一次爭吵。

 

由於彼此從小就是鄰居，橫子時常幫忙照顧住在隔壁、小她四歲的錦子，兩人關係因而親近了起來。而在她升上高中之後，龐雜的課業與繁重的練習接踵而來，與錦子相處的時間也因而減少了，在錦子因長期積累了不滿而忍不住向她抱怨的當下，明明橫子自己也覺得憤怒與不被諒解，但一見到對方委屈失落的眼睛，橫子又將剛到嘴邊的辯駁吞了回去，除了「對不起」以外，什麼也說不出口。那日兩人便不歡而散，印象中她與錦子好像為此冷戰了三天。

 

先開口緩解僵局的人是橫子，長女性格使然的她覺得有必要向錦子好好解釋說明，而錦子也接受了。唯一令橫子感到意外的是，錦子隨後遞交一個盛裝著香蕉汁的保溫瓶給她，向她道歉、並告訴她香蕉汁營養成分高，要她在練舞空閒時喝以補充體力。從那之後，橫子經常在上學前收到錦子親自做的香蕉汁，並持續到她高中畢業。成為大學生後的橫子不再和家人同住，同時和錦子接觸的機會也更少，橫子便開始自己準備香蕉汁，卻始終作不出錦子所作的味道。

 

「吶，橫子桑有邀請親友來觀演嗎？」大倉隨口問了另一個問題。

「嗯。」橫子點頭，她確實留了幾張票給向來交情不錯的幾個友人，雖然日期不盡相同，有的是首日，有的是第二或三日，以及公演最後一日。請託好友昴子轉交給錦子的票便是最後一日，一想到對方，橫子歛起了淺色的瞳眸。

 

對於錦子是否會來觀演這件事，橫子其實沒什麼信心。

 

大約是從橫子升上大三以後，她們原本親密的關係始而一點一滴地生變。錦子對她的一言一行格外地在意，儘管錦子試圖去掩飾，唯獨凝望自己的眼神裡，存在著過分灼熱的希冀與執念。一發現對方可能抱持的情感，也許是潛意識裡擔憂原有的關係被改變，橫子不禁徬徨與卻步。然而，對彼此關係感到不安的並不是只有橫子，橫子的退卻同時也令錦子動搖和害怕，對她的執著反而變得更強烈。

 

錦子對她的態度和言詞愈發地尖銳與強硬，而橫子只是一味沉默地承受著。每當看著錦子求而不得的哀傷的雙瞳，給予不了任何回應的橫子心中便泛起一陣苦澀。並不是排斥，而是對橫子來說，與錦子之間的問題就像薛丁格的貓箱，無論拒絕或接受與否，在開啟箱子之前，所有結果都是未知的，這份無從知曉的陌生正是令人恐懼的所在；那麼，只要不去打開貓箱，讓它維持封閉狀態，就不必面對箱中的貓究竟是生是死。

 

漸漸地，錦子對橫子的稱呼不再像從前那樣親暱，明明兩人搬進了同一棟公寓，見面的頻率卻低得屈指可數，即使見到了面，也無法好好延續話題。箱中生死不明的貓在等她，不願開啟貓箱的躊躇與逃避，讓她與箱子之間一直保持著深冷的距離，但時間不曾為此凍結，每當舉目望向那錯身而過的背影，就能看到彼此之間愈來愈疏離的痕跡。這樣的結果真的是她所想要的嗎？回憶起和錦子共有的美好曾經，再對比現在的她們，橫子心底難掩感慨及唏噓。

 

「...怎麼了嗎？」查覺到橫子眼色不對勁，大倉不禁問道。

「不，沒什麼。」橫子搖搖頭，隨後站起身回到方才練舞的位置。

 

 

§ Scene 3

 

吊燈的暖黃色光芒自檀木黑的鏤空花紋燈罩流洩，鋪墊白色刺繡方巾的桌上所擺設的人造花飾染上了稀薄的酒液氣味，鋼琴與薩克斯風交織的爵士樂慵懶而迷幻，與群眾閒聊的人聲混雜在一起。橫子獨坐在較為偏僻的角落，默默地開了瓶紅酒，瓶內的酒量已少了三分之一。橫子單手托著略微駝洪的側頰，無聲地注視著晶澈玻璃高腳杯內紅酒的艷麗光澤，修長蔥白的手指輕輕點著杯緣。

 

對坐的座位驀然出現了別人的影子，橫子抬眼望去，發覺對方是與她演對手戲的大倉。

「我可以坐這裡嗎？」大倉唇角掛著靦腆的微笑，向橫子問道。

「嗯，沒關係。請便。」橫子點頭。

 

橫子在對方拉開對面座椅的同時，飲下杯中剩餘的紅酒，果香的甘甜與單寧的澀味沁入味蕾、流過了咽喉，待杯底只殘留零星的酒滴，才又拿起酒瓶給空杯添酒。入座的大倉看了眼她手中的紅酒之後，對橫子投以澄澈的目光。「那個、我可以一起喝嗎？」

 

眼看大倉似乎有些期待的眼神，橫子只是不發一語地將桌上另一只未使用的高腳杯遞給大倉。欣然接過玻璃高腳杯的大倉也為他自己多斟了幾杯酒，在紅酒入口時露出滿意的表情，酒瓶中的液體開始加快了消耗速度。大倉在飲酒的同時也聊起近幾日的公演，而橫子僅是扮演一位傾聽者，偶爾應和幾聲，沒有多說幾句話。

 

「橫子桑...看起來好像不太開心？」

 

橫子的杏瞳因大倉的話語而微微睜大，眼底懷著一絲疑惑，也藏著一絲被看穿了什麼的詫異。出於本能反應，橫子不想繼續被窺探心思，她勉強撐起一個微笑，搖頭否認大倉所說的話。

「怎麼會呢。」

「雖然這麼說有點冒犯，可是，橫子桑的眼睛從謝幕過後，就一直很落寞。」

 

垂眼注視杯中即將見底的紅酒，橫子的眼瞳裡播映回放著稍早前的最後一場公演。在她換上白天鵝奧傑塔的舞衣、踮著足尖在台上旋轉漫舞時，台下觀眾席錦子的形影驀然闖入了橫子的視野中，那一瞬間她的心臟彷彿停止跳動，悸動的情熱從心口流向身上所有神經。橫子覺得自己像是回到了初次扮演吉賽兒的學生時代，在人群中看見了錦子的眼睛而鼓動和雀躍，宛如舞台上的自己只要有對方在便能所向無敵。

 

在舞台上對著齊格飛王子所展現的奧傑塔的優雅、與奧吉莉亞的魅惑，同時飾演兩角的她，在那一刻卻彷彿只為了舞台下的那個人而起舞。

 

然而，回憶裡的女孩不再像過去一樣會在演出落幕之後興沖沖地來找她。在熱絡不絕的掌聲裡，橫子凝視著錦子離席的淡漠背影，心窩裡盛放的熱情頓時凋零與冷卻，蕭瑟而空洞的風捲入了寂寥的氣味。謝幕後回到了休息室的橫子，對著鏡面卸下了表演妝容，注視著鏡中那雙有些憔悴失落的眼眸，暗自嘆了一口氣。

 

「...沒有那種事。」橫子淡淡地說，又為自己的玻璃杯倒了紅酒。

 

連續的否認透露出不容再追問的防備，接收到此訊息的大倉因而放棄了原有的話題。「酒快沒了，有需要再開一瓶嗎？」

「嗯，我去拿吧。」看了眼深綠色玻璃瓶中所剩不多的酒液，橫子隻手撐在椅背邊緣打算站起身，卻被大倉阻止。

「不，我去拿就好了。」

「好，那麻煩你了。」

 

原以為錦子能來看她的芭蕾公演便能感到滿足，可是橫子控制不了自己讓一杯又一杯紅酒入喉，以為酒液的酸甜與苦澀能填補虛無的空白，而放縱的後果即是一頭的昏沉和暈眩，所踏出的步伐既歪斜又無法筆直。尚比她清醒的大倉擔憂地問橫子要不要送她回去，橫子雖想婉拒，但身體明顯的不適感流露在外，看不過眼的大倉為她叫了計程車，陪同橫子回到住所。

 

計程車正停在橫子所住的公寓大樓前方不遠處。橫子輕聲道了謝之後，拾起自己的隨身物品並打開了後座車門，同樣坐在後座的大倉望著橫子更為慘白的臉色，不禁出聲問道：

「需要送妳上樓嗎？」

「不要緊的，謝謝。」在不時恍惚模糊的視野裡，仍能看見對方的眼睛既真摯又清明。雖然能理解大倉的善意，但橫子仍回絕了這一份溫柔。

「真的不要緊嗎？」大倉不放心地問道。「現在的橫子桑連路都不能好好走，我看還是...」

「真的不必了！」橫子的音量不自覺大了起來。而此語一出，兩人一時之間都嚇到了，橫子失措地望著大倉困惑又訝異的眼神，抿緊了自己的唇。「對不起...」

 

為自己的失禮舉止道歉後，橫子匆匆地進入公寓大樓。

 

 

§ Scene 4

 

「姊姊(歐內醬)？」

聽聞熟悉的聲音和久違的暱稱，面向門板靠在上頭、將臉埋在手肘裡的橫子轉頭一看，錦子矇矓的臉孔與形影映入了她濕潤的眼簾，對方仍穿著今日前去觀演的灰藍色半袖連身洋裝與黑絲襪，手裡掛著便利商店的塑膠袋，似乎是剛買完東西回來。沒預料到會在如此情況下與對方相見的橫子，心底才剛浮現一絲驚喜，卻又想到自己狼狽的模樣而感到羞窘與難為情。

 

「...妳還好吧？」

「慶功宴上喝了點酒，現在有點頭暈。」

「真是的，沒那麼能喝就別喝多啊。」

「對不起...」

 

不擅長延續對話的彼此自然迎來了沉默。在醉意的加乘作用之下，腦中的一片渾沌讓橫子不知道該說些什麼才好，只能無語地相望著，放任時間一秒又一秒地在兩人之間溜走。

 

「...一個人沒問題吧？那我先走了。」打算率先退出這一刻尷尬空氣的是錦子。

「嗯。」橫子心想自己沒有資格、也無力阻擋對方的意願，即使內心還不希望難得的獨處機會到此為止，但眼下似乎也只有放開這個選項。錦子的牛津鞋在廊道上踏出的跫音逐漸遠去，橫子的心跳隨著對方的步履而陷落，她屏氣凝神地聽著，像是在確認腳步最後的歸處。愈是去聽，橫子便忍不住自嘲，究竟自己還在期待著什麼呢？

 

在腳步聲停止的當下，橫子無聲地嘆了口氣，卻沒想到在幾秒鐘過後，又聽見錦子往回走、愈發向她靠近及清晰的足音。

「看妳這樣沒問題才怪。鑰匙給我。」錦子朝著自己伸出了掌心。

 

還來不及整理思緒，橫子就在錦子的陪同之下進屋、又被趕到浴室梳洗沐浴。氤氳水霧與沐浴洗髮露檸檬清芬所繚繞的皓白空間裡，靜謐得只聽得見水聲。橫子屈膝坐在浴缸中，迷茫的淺瞳木然地望著四周被溫熱的水氣氳染的白瓷磚牆，浸沐於熱水中的胴體透著緋紅，水珠沿著背脊慢慢滾落消失在水面。

 

距離上次錦子來訪已經過了多久？確切的時間橫子已記不清。而這回因偶然的機遇再度共處一室的彼此，可以擁有什麼樣的對白？此次相處的時間可以多長？仍眩暈昏沉的腦袋試圖思考和消化，慌亂的心跳中參雜著喜悅與憂思，明明想與對方多接觸一點的是自己，但因對方的到來而不知所措的也是自己。

 

「怎麼辦...」被酒精洗去條理思辨能力的橫子，雙手摀住了濡濕的眼眸與臉龐。

 

離開浴室來到客廳的橫子，從錦子的手中接過沖泡好的解酒薑黃，薑黃濃郁的味道暫時壓制住一些些頭暈不適感。就在這時，錦子從沙發起身。「...那我先回去了，多保重。」

「咦？」橫子抬起頭來，困惑地望向錦子。「不再多待一會兒嗎...」

「...我沒有理由繼續待著吧。」錦子偏過頭咕噥道。「我走了。」

 

若是平時的橫子，只會默默地看著錦子離開，即使她其實奢望著兩人共處的時間能再長一點，橫子也不會多作挽留。然而此刻，酒精的迷醉令她鬼迷心竅，總被壓抑著的情感不停地衝撞心門，牢固的門扉開始龜裂，豐沛的情動帶來了凝滯的窒息感。在錦子正要拎起暫放在玻璃茶几上的塑膠袋時，橫子伸手握住了對方的手腕。

 

在顫動的心跳與呼息之間，她對上了錦子疑惑且驚訝的雙眼，橫子朱唇微啟，想告訴對方不要走、不要離去、留在這裡，話語卻梗在咽喉裡，一字也吐不出。經過了數秒的沉默，橫子才得以勉力開口：

「今天的公演，錦子有來看對吧。」

「...才沒有。妳想太多了吧。」

「我在觀眾席裡看到了錦子。那個時候我真的很高興，因為我本來以為妳不會來了...」

 

或許是不想放開對方的意志太強，橫子訴說喜悅的嗓音就像在哽咽似的。而她也看見了錦子表情的變化，那雙深邃的眼睛裡雖然流露著欣喜、卻有更多不甘心的情緒，讓橫子憶起多年以前仍是孩子的她們鬧矛盾時，錦子所針對她的憤怒與不滿的眼神。

 

「我說橫子姊太狡猾了！」錦子激動地喊道，聲線因怒氣與憂傷而顫抖。「明明就知道我的感情，明明對我沒那種意思，明明一直在迴避我...可是現在又...我很喜歡橫子姊，不是妹妹對姊姊的那種喜歡，是把橫子姊當成戀愛對象的那種！...我明白橫子姊只是把我當成妹妹，也害怕破壞掉原有的關係，努力地想要掩飾。但是橫子姊一定察覺到了吧？才愈來愈疏遠我...」

 

橫子凝望著錦子掙扎的淚眼。因踟躕憂懼而遲遲不敢開啟薛丁格貓箱的橫子，在這一刻聽到了箱中貓的低泣。

 

「我不想失去在橫子姊心中的位置、不想失去和橫子姊僅存的那一份連繫，對橫子姊的態度愈來愈強硬，卻造成反效果了。一想到和橫子姊的距離變得更遠，就感到十分的懊悔與不甘心...卻又不知道怎麼辦才好。」

 

這也許是兩人關係疏遠以後，橫子頭一次聽見錦子的坦白。縱使能從部分舉止言行察覺到一些苗頭，也比不上把話全都說出來之後，所能見到的對方最真實想法的原貌。原來這孩子是這麼想的，橫子微微歛起眼眸，放下了手中已喝了一半的解酒薑黃，從沙發上站起身來、安撫似地輕撫錦子的頭髮，而後捧起了對方的雙手。

 

「其實，錦子對我來說也是特別的。」

 

錦子說得沒有錯，她是個狡猾又懦弱的大人。對於兩人關係生變的擔憂與懼怕，對於彼此漸行漸遠感到遺憾與鬱結，對於過去的眷戀與懷念，對於彼此在心中位置的依戀與珍視，她們所抱持著的心思與情感，實際上並沒有什麼分別。卻由於對待問題的處理方式有所差異，因而萌生的誤解不斷積累，而互相折磨著。

 

如今也該是好好正視薛丁格貓箱的時候了，橫子向箱子伸出了手。打開箱蓋的那一瞬，箱中的黑貓攀上了邊緣，明亮的晶瞳直望著橫子，細白的鬍鬚隨著小巧的鼻尖略微抖動了幾下。橫子溫和地觸撫黑貓的頭顱，而後將黑貓溫暖的身軀抱進了懷裡。

 

「都是因為我太不擅長這方面的事，對不起。」同樣也傾吐所有的橫子環抱著錦子，下顎輕輕靠在對方的肩膀，閉起了灼熱又矇矓的雙瞳。

 

「歐內醬，」錦子將臉向橫子的鎖骨埋得更近了些。「我可以抱妳嗎？」

「是錦子的話，可以喔。」

 

 

§ Scene 5

 

在落葉松林環繞的湖泊，佇立在水面的妖精薇麗無語地凝視清冷的月光，突如其來的微風吹起了她的髮絲與長長的紗裙，帶來了遠在森林之外的玫瑰芬芳，薇麗歛了歛眼眸，靜靜地走向螢火蟲徘徊的湖畔。

 

像是配合著無聲的音樂，薇麗踮起了緞面舞鞋所包覆的足尖，對著空無一人的湖畔與松林，輕輕拉起裙襬彎腰行禮。而後抬起了雙臂，邁開雙足在湖面上點步輕移、旋轉、跳躍，留下了一圈又一圈的漣漪波紋。

 

翩然飄動的紗裙如同鈴蘭花在風中搖曳，半透明的蝶翼略微顫動揮舞，映著光芒的鱗粉逸散在空氣中。在淡漠的月色裡孤獨地跳著舞的薇麗，明朗靈活的舞步流露著憂愁與嘆息，秀緻的面容裡帶著苦澀的笑意。漸漸地，薇麗停止了舞動，垂目注視倒映的樹影與泛著粼粼波光的湖面。

 

彷彿是感應到了什麼，薇麗睜大了杏瞳望向森林裡的通道，而後勾起了欣喜的唇角，將雙手交疊並擺到心口，振動雙翼倉皇地在岸邊來回飛舞，直到森林裡的腳步聲愈來愈清晰，薇麗才停下了動作。

 

在少女現身之後，薇麗屏氣凝神地看著少女一步一步地向她靠近，雀躍地不知所措的薇麗胡亂地繞著湖邊飛翔，翅膀上的晶亮鱗粉四處散落，混雜在螢火蟲的光芒之中。少女開始追逐起薇麗的身影，稍微平靜下來的薇麗降落在湖畔，靜默地等著少女靠近。

 

輕柔地握起少女的手，薇麗將少女拉到湖面上共舞，而後慢慢跌入湖中，在愉悅而綺麗的漩渦中銘刻屬於她們的情話。

 

 

§ Scene 6

 

被有意無意地弄醒的橫子，一睜眼便看見錦子小惡魔般的笑容。被窩裡的她們正赤誠相對著，一想到這裡，橫子的雙頰浮現了羞赧的淡紅色。

 

「吶，橫子姊會來看我學校一個月後的期末公演嗎？」

「嗯，我會想辦法抽空過去的。」

「什麼叫『想辦法』？一定要排除萬難過來看，不過如果真的很忙也不勉強啦...」

「好，我知道了。」

 

悄悄握住對方溫熱的手，身體向彼此更靠近了些。

 

 

─My Swing Girl，完─

…

註：想要補橫子的視角、太喜歡《吉賽兒》裡的女主角獨舞所衍生的產物：My Jam Lady裡面，錦子眼中橫子是天鵝，但在My Swing Girl裡，在橫子的內心世界裡認為自己是錦子的吉賽兒/薇麗。雖然不知道薇麗到底會不會幻化為其他形象，不過既然也存在妖精轉變形象幻惑旅人這種通用梗的話，就合併在一起寫了。

 

篇名也是因為想和My Jam Lady相對應而取的，命名靈感來自電影搖擺女孩和Swing Swing Swing(本來兩個篇名都是想用在管樂paro的，可是自己覺得很帶感就忍不住拿來用了)，如果說錦子設定是主修薩克斯風也許就更符合命題，但既然上一篇已經設定小提琴了就不好再更改了。

 

謝謝看到這裡的大家。


End file.
